


Alpha Steve Request

by AmbieBambi



Series: The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Summary: Alpha Steve can scent your almost in heat.
Series: The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900297
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Alpha Steve Request

Alpha Steve wraps his arms around you from behind, his nose dragging along your neck as he inhaled his mates sweet honeysuckle scent and pressed his groin into your ass while growling against your neck as he laced biting kisses at all your pleasurable spots he took time finding. “Your close, I can smell it on you.”

Your head tips back with a soft moan, thighs pressing together. “How am I close?”

His hands slide under your shirt and rub your stomach. “To being in heat. I will breed you till you swell with my seed Little One. Till your belly brings life.” You shudder at the thought of Steve taking you over and over, to him kissing all over your body praising the gift your giving him.

At some point his hand had slipped in your sgorts and slid along wet folds. “I think you like that Little One.” He chuckled softly and you whimpered when he pulled away and slid the arousal against your lips, tipping your face to face him and kiss you deeply, sharing the sweet honeyed taste between you two. His eyes glowered yellow, the wolf… So close because of you. “Just as I said…. So close I can taste it.”


End file.
